


Surfer Haught

by elketon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Surfer Haught AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elketon/pseuds/elketon
Summary: Waverly and Wynonna head down to Venice beach for the summer, where Waverly develops a crush.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 37





	Surfer Haught

The last six months had been rough for the Earp sisters. Back in March, the eldest sister, Willa, had gone missing. Wynonna, the middle child, had come back to town that same month, causing Waverly to move out of her boyfriend’s apartment, mere months after moving in with him. Maybe it was for the best, though. Champ had really been getting on her nerves lately. He was just so immature. And Wynonna always got a word in on how she felt about the man-child. 

That’s why, 12 hours before she was going to leave for California for the summer, she called him.

“Hey, baby. It’s, uh, it’s pretty late,” Champ’s voice became a bit louder as he got excited. “Are-are we doing what I think we’re doing?”  
Waverly held back a sigh. “No, Champ. I have something important to tell you.”  
“Oh,” Champ seemed to deflate, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. “What is it?”  
“I’m-” Waverly stopped, losing some of her confidence, “I’m breaking up with you. We’re done.”  
“Waverly. But, I thought we were doing good. I don’t understand.”  
“Champ, I’m just not happy with you anymore. We’re done.” 

Waverly hung up before Champ could get another word in. She blocked his number, not wanting to face his persistent texts or calls. She placed her phone beside her and stared at the ceiling. Stray tears streamed down her face. She wasn’t upset about leaving him. She didn’t love him. She was only with him because of the limited dating options in Purgatory. It just broke her heart to hurt anyone. She hated it more than anything. She wiped her face, took a deep, shaky breath before falling asleep, staring out the window adjacent to her bed. 

“So, um, Wynonna? Can we talk?”  
“Right now, Waverly? Kinda busy. Speaking of, are you gonna help?”  
Waverly scurried over to her sister’s side, helping her toss luggage into the bed of the old pickup.  
“Okay, Waves, what is it?” Wynonna asked after they both got settled in for the drive.  
“Well, um,” Waverly fumbled her words, “I finally did it.”  
Wynonna raised an eyebrow at her little sister, “Waverly, didn’t you lose your virginity back in high school?”  
“Wynonna. I’m being serious. I broke up with Champ.”  
“Oh. How are you doing?”  
“I’m fine. I hated hurting him, but it had to be done.”  
“You won’t regret it, Waves. You’re so much better than him. And you can take this whole summer in Cali to forget him.”  
“Yeah,” she said, leaning her head on the window.  
“Waverly,” Wynonna whined, “don’t be dramatic. If I get you some ice cream, would that cheer you up?”  
“Maybe. But only if I can control the music.”  
“Fine, but you better play something upbeat.”

A few hours into the drive, Waverly turned the music down. “Wynonna?”  
“Yeah?”  
“This doesn’t feel right.”  
“What doesn’t? Is this about Champ?”  
“No. I feel like Willa should be here. Maybe we shouldn’t be going. I don’t want to give up on her.”  
“We have been searching for three months straight, Waves. Besides, Gus has picked up right where we left off. If she’s found, we’ll head back right that minute. I promise. We aren’t giving up on her. We are taking a well-deserved break from that part of our life. You can’t let it consume you.”  
Waverly nodded and turned the music back up, but she sat, lost in her thoughts and anxieties as they rode. She only returned to herself when Wynonna got them some more food.

Wynonna looked over at her little sister, peacefully sleeping in the passenger seat. The headlights of other cars illuminating her face for moments at a time. Wynonna was brought back to the times their dad would take them out in the woods to hunt. Waverly would always fall asleep on the car rides while Willa and Dad chatted away, leaving Wynonna alone with her demons. She was envious of Waverly back then; her ability to fall asleep and escape from the world so easily, leaving Wynonna alone. She was envious of Willa, too, but for a different reason. She wished Dad loved her as much as he loved her.

As Wynonna drove, her vision got blurry very suddenly. She figured she must be tired and pulled over at the first hotel. But only when she put it in park did she realize that her face was wet with tears streaming down her face in silent sadness. She didn’t dare wake Waverly, having her see her cry would be a nightmare. So, instead, she sat in the dark and silence and composed herself, making sure her face was dry before she shook her sister awake. The girl groaned awake, like a tired toddler being woken up early from a nap. The two went in and spent the night at the hotel, Waverly practically passing out on the bed. For Wynonna, though, she was left with her demons again, her silent sobs bursting from her lungs, lingering on the edge of sound and silence.

Wynonna slept maybe two hours that night. Early that morning, she took a shower and got some coffee for the both of them before waking Waverly and heading out of town. As Waverly woke up, Wynonna could feel the excitement buzzing in the seat beside her. As much as she was sad to be alone in those days, she loved her sister too much for her to really be hurt. If anything, she was glad the young Earp didn’t have to deal with her in those days. She was better because of it; she made everything brighter now.

They were still ten hours from Venice Beach, but the sisters didn’t mind. They had been apart for years, but it felt like they’d never been separated. They had a connection no one could break, not Champ nor any man Wynonna brought home. So they rode for ten hours down the interstate, talking about nothing and everything. They arrived at the hotel at about six, leaving their stuff in the room and heading straight to the beach. Waverly wanted to take a walk, too excited to be away from it. 

They walked the beach, mostly in silence, in awe of the gorgeous waves crashing against the shore. The sunset mesmerized them as it hit the horizon. Something else caught Waverly’s eye, though. The lifeguard sat at their perch. Waverly couldn’t see much, but she could see a mane of red hair coming down in waves. She bit her lip in curiosity, stepping closer wanting to get a better look. But Wynonna pulled her from her trance.

“Waverly, are you ready to head back?”  
“Oh, oh yeah. Where are we getting dinner?”  
“Does In-N-Out Burger sound good?”  
“Always!”


End file.
